Pokémon Journeys
by Volt1
Summary: An intensified fusion based off of the anime/manga/RPG worlds. Red and his friends confront a syndicate who believes in the ideal that Pokémon are used for personal gain, rather than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Hello there! Yes you there reader! We are about to enter into world where the bonds of man and beast are at their peak in the sense of friendship. But like any circumstance with man, the lust for greed and power run amok. Creatures known as Pokémon run rampant around the planet. These creatures harbor special types and abilities, some elemental, such as grass, fire, and water, and some supernatural such, such as psychic, dark, and ghost. Humans and Pokémon try their best to live together as partners. Although some humans believe Pokémon to be tools for their own success, or even to the extent as instruments for their ideals. Nevertheless, we begin our story on Planet Earth, in the region of Kanto, a bustling green landscape with several towns, including 8 towns where the 8 Gym Leaders of the Indigo League reside. Gym Leaders are monotype specialty trainers that look over their cities. Some are protectors of the weak, others are corrupt and power-hungry. Trainers who defeat all 8 Gym Leaders in the Indigo League proceed to the Indigo Plateau, where the Elite Four reside. The Elite Four are the strongest trainers in the Kanto region, other than the Champion. Those who defeat the Elite Four gets the chance to battle the Champion of the Indigo League. The winner of the match either keeps or wins the title of Champion.

888888888888

Chapter 1: Red, the Trainer from Pallet.

We will begin in the town of Pallet, where an uprising trainer named Red begins his journey In the town of Pallet where we begin our story, there are two trainers in the midst of a battle where a small crowd is seen hovering around them in a circle. The match is being held in an open field of grass, as one trainer is battling with a Nidorino, and the other is battling with a Gengar. One trainer had slick black hair and casual clothes, with a whip around his belt, "Nidorino, use Poison Sting!", he exclaimed. The other trainer was a brunette with long hair, with a girl's school uniform. "Gengar, use Lick!", the girl emphatically pronounced. The poison sting of the Nidorino missed the Gengar, and the Gengar jumped out in front of the Nidorino and licked it in the face. "Oh, well. It looks like your Nidorino is paralyzed. Do you forfeit?", asked the girl. "Damn you! I would have never agreed to that match, had I known you had a Gengar. And here I thought Nidorino was more fully evolved than everyone else's Pokemon around here.", he answered. "Get lost, novice. If anyone here in this town thinks they can challenge me, step for-"

"You know, you really are an arrogant little showoff, you know that?", said a boy from the shadows. "And just who are you?", asked the girl. A boy with spiky black hair under a red cap, red jacket with a black undershirt and jeans came out from the shadows where a tree was hovering. "My name is Red. I am the champion of this town. I'm here to prevent smug little upstarts like you from thinking you have what it takes to become a Pokémon Trainer outside of this town.", says the boy with a smirk. "Smug little upstart? Did you not see my Pokémon? It's fully evolved!" exclaimed the girl. "How about I teach you a little lesson? Let's battle, and settle this one on one. What do you say?", Red offered. The girl screamed in agitation, "AAAAAAGH! GENGAR, USE YOUR NIGHT SHADE ON HIM!" "GENGAR! GENGAR!" exclaimed the girl's Gengar. "Using a Pokémon on a human being, eh? That's against the law, but I'll spare you from such trouble. Go, Poliwhirl.", Red throws out his Pokéball, releasing his Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, dodge." Poliwhirl dodges the Gengar's black aura, "Use Hypnosis.", a purple clear rounded beam appears from Poliwhirl's swirly belly, "Poli! Poli!" and sends Gengar asleep. "... but... but Poliwhirl is a Water type! How could it possibly know a Psychic move?", said the girl astonished.

"Hmph, continuing to show your ignorance to the very end, eh? Pokémon's moves are not inherently exclusive towards their type. All of the 119 different species of Pokémon are unique. Poliwhirl for example has a unique spiral on its belly. It can emit psychic waves from its spiral. However it is limited to what kinds. And it's evolution after this stage gives it incredible fighting strength, thus disrupting its psychic abilities. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" "Hmph! You're such a jerk!", the girl cries and runs off. "Geez, what a bab- whoa!", Red falls over with his pants around his ankles. "WHA- WHAT THE HELL?", yells Red.

"Smug little upstart? Look who is talking, hehe." Red looks up and sees a beautiful girl with long brown hair, and a white rounded hat with a blue tank top, and a cute red skirt around her waist. "Leaf? What the hell are you doing here?", asked Red. The crowd is heard laughing at the side, "HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH LOOK AT HIS POKEBALL CHARACTER PRINT BOXERS! WHAT A BIG TALKER! HAHAHA!" "Hey you all shut the hell up!", Red shakes his fist at them, and notices Bulbasaur's vine whips around his belt loops. "Bulba!" said the Bulbasaur. "Leaf, what the hell, you jerk? What did you go doing that for?" "Haha, well, I just saw you talking over there like a big know-it-all, so I thought I'd knock you back down a size, hehe.", Leaf explained. Red began to get up and pulled up his jeans, "You jerk!" Leaf goes over and picks up a Pokéball, "What's this? I thought Poliwhirl was your only Pokémon?" "Oh, that's not mine. I'm just holding onto it until I can give it to someone else.", explained Red. "But what is it?", asked Leaf. "Who cares? Its NOT my Pokémon." "Okay, okay, calm down..." Leaf hands the Pokéball to him.

"Hey." Red and Leaf jump up in fright, "WHAAAA!" A boy with brown spiky hair with a black shirt and khakis appeared out of nowhere. "Blue, you sneaky freak! Why did you do that?", yelled Red. "Sorry, I suppose its just my personality. Look, not that you pipsqueaks care or anything..." Red and Leaf thought, "Pipsqueaks? We are all fourteen years old..." "... there has been rumors of a shady group planning to appear around the area to catch a new Pokémon.", explained Blue. "A new Pokémon? You mean they found a 120th species?", asked Leaf. "Supposedly. Apparently there are other kinds of Pokémon in the world. I, for one, plan to champion this region, so any knowledge I can obtain will be useful, so I'm going to follow them. Now I don't care what you all do, I just wanted to tell you this to let you know not to follow me. I'm going alone.", Blue explained. "But, Blue, aren't you afraid of getting hur-" "Stop it.", Blue interrupted Leaf. "Do not show sympathy for me. We are not friends." Blue walks off onto the path in the sunset. "I suppose its getting dark, we better go back. You're not going to go look for that Pokémon, are you, Red? I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Psh, what business do I have with a new Pokémon? I honestly couldn't care less..." Red and Leaf both walk towards their houses as nightfall approaches.

888888888888

Authors Note: Hello everyone! My name is Volt. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Pokémon Journeys! I know the first chapter was short, but I figured that was appropriate. I promise later chapters will be much longer, (unless you guys persuade me otherwise). This chapter was very lighthearted, but as you can see somewhat, this story will be a very intensified fusion of the anime/manga/game worlds of Pokémon. The characters will be mostly based off the manga characters, the plot will follow a rough structure based of a fused element of the anime and manga with a lot of my own twists, and I want to implement the structure and logic of the RPG's as much as possible in this world. The logic that is constructive to a complex storyline of course. This next chapter may remind you a lot of the first couple of chapters of Pokemon Adventures, however, I assure you that you'll see, even in this next chapter that there are a lot of twists, turns, and suspense. Red and Blue will undergo intense character development psychologically, and the characters relationships towards one another will be a lot more complex.

Either way, I hope you all enjoy this! Please leave me any constructive criticisms you have, or ideas or things you'd like to see! I can't guarantee I'll implement them in the story, but I definitely wouldn't mind hearing them, and you never know, I might just use it! Please be up to date on the story however, if you are going to leave me ideas. Feel free to criticize any individual chapter as you like.  
Thanks guys!

-Volt


	2. Chapter 2

This event takes place before the first chapter, Red and his sister, Yellow goes to Professor Oak's labotory.

Chapter 2: New Beginnings (to an End)

"Thank you so much for coming with me big brother! I'm excited about our adventure together!", said Yellow. "Psh. I would have gone last year, but mom insisted that I wait for you. And I agree. I want to go with you. But I don't think its necessary to get another Pokemon. I already have Poli.", explained Red. "Yes, but Pokemon are our friends! And you can never have too many friends!", said Yellow. "Yeah, I guess.", said Red. They came up to the labatory door. They knocked but no one answered so they walked in. It was bleak and silent, until Red yelled out "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Lights came on and Blue appeared at the staircase. "Red! What business do you have here at my grandfathers labotory?" "I came here to get my sister a Pokemon from the Professor. We called earlier!", yelled Red. "Hmph", scoffed Blue. "As to why my grandfather wastes his time with you is a mystery to me.", he said walking off. "Why yo-" "Stop this right now!", the Professor yelled out. "I won't have childish quarelling in my lab. This is an eventful day. This is a cause for celebration!" "Professor!", Leaf exclaimed as she was running in, "I'm not late am I?" "Not at all! All of you come into my office right here!"

Three Pokeballs laid across the table as the four of them stood there. Yellow looked excited as a child in a candy store, as Leaf did with a little bit more maturity, as she surpressed her true excitement, as Red looked at the wall, looking indiscrepently unamused, the polar opposite of both the two. "My grandson picked his this morning, I'm afraid he got first dibs since he's my grandson. The three Pokemon before you now are these.", Oak explains as he puts up images of the Pokemon on a projector, "Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type Pokemon. Charmander, a fire type Pokemon, and Pikachu, an electric type Pokemon. Now, I'll give Yellow the first pick since she is the youngest." Yellow closes her eyes and gives a confident grin, "I have no doubt in my heart who I choose my partner to be! I choose you Pikachu!" She runs over and picks the ball up and opens it, to her surprise it's the wrong Pokemon. "Bulba! Bulba!", said the Bulbasaur, as he ran over to Leaf. "Bulba Bulba Bulba!" "You picked up the wrong pokeball, Yellow.", said Oak like a smart alek. "Yeah, I just realized that.", said Yellow in embaressment. "Nonetheless! Leaf that Pokemon seems to have taken a liking to you! You should be its trainer!", exclaimed Oak. Leaf picks up the Bulbasaur and hugs it close, "I agree as well. Bulbasaur, will you let me be your trainer?", she said looking at him. The Bulbasaur nodded yes, as Leaf was doing her best to hold back tears. "Then, I hope you say the same, Pikachu.", as Yellow opens up the pokeball. "Pikachu... will you let me train you?" The Pikachu jumped up at Yellow into her arms. "Haha! I suppose that's a yes! Hahaha!", she said giggling. "Alright, our business here is done, Yellow. Lets go home now.", said Red as he was about to walk out the door. "Red, wait!", said Oak, running towards him. "Yes?", said Red. "I wasn't finished! I want to give you three the Pokedex. It's a data collector for Pokemon! It's a program that is writing information on Pokemon around the world! Please, it's my dream for the world to know all the species of Pokemon that exist!", pleaded the Professor. "You want us to live your dream for you?", asked Red, scoffingly. "Please understand that I don't want to bicuriously live through you all. I've lived a good part of my life and my adventuring days are over. I just believe that this world is consumed with battling and using Pokemon for their means. My... my son had to die because of the evil intentions of man!", Blue, who has been standing with his back against the wall in the corner suddenly widened his eyes at the mention of his father, "I believe Pokemon and people can exist together for a common goal that isn't meaningless and can work for the good! And I believe that the Pokedex can help enlighten our ignorance of Pokemon so we can know them better, and help them!", Oak pleaded. "I agree, Professor! We will do this for you!", Leaf said confidently. "Thank you, so much. I belive you children have great destinies that await you.", Oak told them as he handed the three of them Pokedexes. "And Red! I think you should take this Pokemon!", pressured Oak. "No thank you, I have no need for another-", Red said. "I insist! Open it up and see him!", Oak continued to stress the matter. Red looked wide-eyed at the Pokeball, not sure whether this was the right thing to do or not. He picked it up and said, "I look at him when I get home. Me and Yellow have to go eat lunch. Come on.", Red said as he walked off. "Thank you so much Professor!", exclaimed Yellow as she ran off to catch up with her brother. Leaf gave her thanks and left, as the Professor and Blue were left alone. "Blue, are you going to come eat lunch with me and Daisy?", he asked as he was leaving the room. "I'll be down in a minute, Gramps.", he said. "Very well then", Oak said as he walked off out of the room.  
"Grandfather, you have very noble intentions...", Blue said to himself, "...nevertheless, the strong will devour the weak. Those who are strong will remain. And I plan to be the very epitome of that word. Strong!"

Later that night, after the events of Chapter 1.

Red throws the Pokeball in his room and releases his new Pokemon. There stood a Charmander, a red lizard type Pokemon with a flame on its tail, and fangs for teeth. As sinister as it sounds it looks at Red with a relieved look, finally finding a partner to serve. "Hmph. I don't need another Pokemon.", Red cold-heartedly says as he returns Charmander to his Pokeball. "I don't need anyone else, as long as I have you, Poli.", Red said looking at his Poliwhirl. "What?", Red said, hearing something outside his window. He looks outside and sees Blue running into the forest. "I told him I wouldn't follow him...", Red thought to himself. "Reeeeed! Get ready for bed, you have a big day tomorrow!", his mother said. "I'm getting ready, mom, please!", he yelled back.  
"I need to go follow him...", Red thought. He opened up his window, and summoned Poliwhirl. "Poli!", he whispered. "Jump down there and catch me, we're going after Blue!", he commanded. Poli did as he said and hopped from the window and caught him from the window. "Good job boy.", Red said. "Poli Poli!", Poli said as he smiled. Red proceeded to follow Blue into the forest.

Red hides as he hears chattering from the distance. "So is Mew confirmed to be here?", said one man. "Yes, Master Giovanni confirmed his location here.", said another girl. "Finally at last. The 120th species, and the ancestor of all Pokemon comes out of hiding. This will be the day of reckoning for humanity." "Red!", yelled out Blue coming from the shadows, "what the hell are you doing he-" "Shh! Get down!", Red said. He pulled Blue to the ground. "Huh, what was that?", said the man. "What is it?", said the woman. "I thought I heard something.", he said. "Oh shut up, you're hearing things again. Let's keep to the mission.", she said. "Oh... oh yes right!", he said as the left off. "Phew...", Red relieved. "I told you not to follow me you idiot!", yelled Blue. "Well I changed my mind. You have a problem with it?", argued Red. "Fine, I'll finish you off right now, go Squirtle!", Blue challenged as he released his Squirtle. "Ha! As if your newbie friend can beat my experienced Poliwhirl! Go Poli!", Red commanded Poli. "Use Rapid Spin, Squirtle!", Blue commanded, as Squritle jumped up in the air and pulled in his shell and began to spin rapidly towards Poliwhirl. "Use your Water Gun, Poli!", commanded Red as Poli shot out a Water Gun, neutralizing Squirtle's attack. Both the trainers and the Pokemon stood each other down, not moving a muscle. Both just looked in anger and hatred, awaiting to make the next move, then suddenly, "Hey what are those two doing over there? They aren't wearing Team Rocket uniforms!", said one grunt. "They might be spies, we must get rid of them!", said another. Two grunts jumped from the trees and pinned both Red and Blue to the ground. "You're going to answer to me! Who are you?", said the leader. "I don't have to tell you anything! Just let us go, we have nothing to do with your business!", yelled Red. "I suppose you don't. Nonetheless, your life ends here. Captain James of Team Rocket here commands both of you soldiers to aim your guns at their heads, and shoot. We cannot afford to let Team Rocket's secrets be revealed to the public!", said James. "Yes sir!", said the grunts as they did exactly as they were told, aiming their guns at both of their heads. James bent down to see their faces, "Any last word, boys?", Red thought to himself, "No... I can't... leave... mom, Yellow, and Leaf... and Poli... behind! Someone, please... Please... HELP ME!"

A flash of blinding light was seen, was this... the end?


End file.
